Altered
by Shadowbiters
Summary: After Bella Swan is marked one night coming from movies herself, she soon gets sent to the House of Night school in Tulsa Oaklahoma. What happens when she gets there? What will happen when certain drama teacher finds her interesting?


**Summary:** After Bella Swan is marked one night coming from movies herself, she soon gets sent to the House of Night school in Tulsa Oaklahoma. What happens she gets there? What will happen when certain drama teacher finds her interesting?

**Warnings:** **Rated M** for a reason. You don't like non-canon pairings, lemons or violence? Or are you under 18? then click that back button and stop reading.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>o0o<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Bella was walking towards her old rustic red truck, after seeing movie by herself due Jacob bailing on her again using being sick as his excuse. She wondered what was up with him and how that sweet boy who used to be her best friend, though he had huge crush on her, yet now he treated her differently on the phone. He had been the one who had bugged her for weeks now to come to movies with him and once she had finally accepted his invite, he hadn't come at all.

He had been there for her when Cullen's left her after her accident in her 16th birthday, when Jasper had tried to take a bite of her. She didn't blame Jasper at all, she knew how he was affected with everyone blood lust, well, maybe not Carlisle's and her being Edward's singer had made it so much worse for him. She hoped others had told him that she didn't blame him, but knowing how childish Edward really was he probably was trying to push all blame to him.

* * *

><p>There had been a time not too long ago when she was so depressed for Edward leaving her, that she often thought ending her misery, but one day she had just snapped out of it, when she looked her father, how her condition had affected him; he had lost almost as much weight as her and he didn't go fishing with Billy or Harry anymore. That day she had made promise to herself that she wouldn't be so weak anymore, if Edward could leave her so easily, he wasn't worth it. Thinking those words brought smile to her face, she could remember when that deranged tracker, James had been after her, Jasper had been the one who had make her see how she was worth it.<p>

Shaking her head from memories, she started to think Jacob again. She hoped nothing serious was going on. Maybe she should go and visit him tomorrow. Maybe it had come his time to phase, yes she knew about the pack. After Edward had left her in the woods and she had gotten lost while trying to go after him, she had seen how huge black wolf had found her and soon the wolf had turned back to his human form. The stranger had been almost panicking and asked her if the leech had bitten her, which she had just shaken her head no. He had introduced himself as Sam Uley and told her how he was alpha of the wolf pack and soon after that two more wolves had soon appeared next to her. While carrying her back to her home Sam had quietly explained her about them phasing when vampires were near. He had said how he shouldn't be explaining this to her but he felt like she was going to be his little sister, and of course he had heard Jacob telling her about their legends of Cold Ones last fall, which he explained had been forbidden, but because Jacob was future alpha, they didn't need to punish him.

* * *

><p>Nodding her head with conclusion she was sure that Jacob had actually phased.<p>

When she took her car keys out from her pocket, she dropped them to the ground. She crouched to see better where they had fallen. She tried to see where they were but it was already too dark and street lights didn't help much to see next to her car or under it. Finally after looking for them couple minutes she found them under the front tire of her car. How ever she succeeded to drop them so far away from her, she never knew. Laughing at her own clumsiness, she moved to open her car door but stopped when she heard footstep behind her. She took hold of her pepperspray which was in her pocket before turning around.

She saw a pale teenager boy, not much taller than her staring at her. She looked at him confused and when she took a better look at his face she could see how he had cresent mark on his forehead.

She knew she didn't know him but she could feel there was something familiar in him, which made her decide be cordial to him and she asked him kindly.

"Umm... Do you need something? I have phone with me if you need to call someone. "

"Isabella Swan of Forks Washington child of Charles Swan and Renee Dwyer nee Higginbotham, you have been chosen to be one of the children of the House of night." he said to her. His voice was eerily calm and she started to reach her car door behind her while keeping her eyes on the boy.

"Okay... look I have to go home now." she said to him trying not to sound scared when she really was ready to scream and find something to hit him with if it was necessary. Even when she was holding pepper spray still in her other hand, she could feel that it wouldn't work on the boy. She tried to see his eyes if they were red, if he was a cold one, but she could only see blue eyes staring at her.

Boy started to move towards her slowly and she finally turned to face her car door to get it open faster before he would get too close to her.

She heard that he was now straight behind her maybe only feet away from her and when she slammed her door open and tried to close it, he reached his forefinger and touched her forehead. She felt small amount of electricity going straight from his finger to her head. She her ears started to ring but she could hear his voice clearly.

"You've been marked." What did he mean marked? She started to feel dizziness starting and she moved away from behind the steering wheel. She knelt down and kept her head downwards to ease her headache.

She could hear how wind blew next to her and when she looked up, she saw that boy had disappeared. _Like a wind._

It was really strange for him disappear so fast, almost as fast as cold one, but she was sure he wasn't one his finger had felt too warm to be finger of cold one, but she wouldn't start thinking that too much. She needed to get back home when she still could, she didn't want to pass out behind the steering wheel and end up to ER or to morgue.

Moving back inside the car and starting it she looked at rear view mirror to see what he had done to her forehead. Lifting her hand to her forehead and to move her hair away she could feel how her skin felt different and finally lifting her hair completely away she could see same kind of mark middle of her forehead as the boy had in his, but her's wasn't cresent, it was full moon.

Thinking hard how boy had done this to her, she decided to hurry home so she could ask Charlie if he knew what this meant, if he had ever seen anything like this before.

Not wanting to think about it further, she started to head home hoping that maybe for once this change could be positive to her.

Maybe she should ask Jake and even Sam in the morning when she was going to call him anyway to find out how he was.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like start of our first story together? Hope you leave a review. Should we continue this or bury it?<strong>


End file.
